The broken cycle
by NaruSasuSupporter
Summary: Adopted from The-Unknown-Being. Fem!Deidara. , This my story, this is how I died. He said that he loved me, he said that he would stay with me forever. But he lied, he cheated on me, and now...now I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say, I didn't even want to live any more, so I did it...
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

Deidara's POV

It's always the same. No matter what school it is, it's always the

same. Whenever there's a new kid, people always stare at them pointing and whispering about them to their friends. I'm not sure if this only happens to me, but every time I've moved, that's how people first reacted to me. Then when they find out about my birth defect, they ignore me or bully me about how much of a freak I am.

This has happened to me every time, and yet I can never get use to the stares people give to me on the first day. I try to remain positive and think that it might be different this time, but it never is. It's always the same.

Over time, I learned to ignore the bullies and how to fight back incase one of them tries to beat me up. How ever, I spend most of my time alone working on my art. Actually, I take back the alone part. I spend all of my time alone because I've never had a friend that lasted more then a day. Whenever I make a friend, they always ditch me once they find out about the mouths on my hands. Some of them even become my tormentors.

After the third time that I moved, I started using my art as a way to fight back.

It's the third time that I've moved. A new school means a fresh start. 'Maybe I'll have a friend this time and things will be different.' I told myself that over and over again. But in the back of my mind, I knew it was going to be the same.

The moment I stepped onto campus, people were already pointing at me.

"Hey look at the new girl, isn't she hot?" I heard some random guy say.

"Why is she wearing gloves? It is still summer after all." A girl said.

"Who knows? She seems weird. The only reason why some one would wear gloves when it's over a hundred degrees outside is if they had something to hide. Maybe she got badly burned or her hand is deformed." Her friend replied.

'Great, I haven't done anything and people already find me weird.' Ignoring all of the other whispers about me, I opened to door to the school and found my way to the main office.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Asked the old woman who worked there. She had the creepiest fake smile I have ever seen.

"Hi, my names Deidara and I'm new here so I need my schedule, un."

"Okay. Here's your schedule. Do you need help finding the classrooms?"

"No thanks, I'll be fine on my own, un." I said as I quickly left the office to get away from that woman. Something about her scared me, and no it wasn't the smile. 'Well, I should probably get to class. Lets see, first period English in room 274. Now where is that?' After about ten minutes of wandering the halls, I finally found it. I slowly open the door and walk in. The teacher glares at me and I can tell that he had no clue to why I was here. You would think the teacher would have been informed if some one new were going to be in their class. Apparently that's not the case. "Umm… hi my names Deidara and I just moved here, un."

"Okay Deidara, it's nice to meet you. Now would you please introduce yourself to the class and state some of your likes and dislikes?"

"Okay, umm… my name's Deidara, I like art and I dislike people who are mean, un."

"Deidara, please go sit in the seat next to Ryuu. Ryuu, please raise your hand."

I see a pale hand shoot up from the back of the classroom. As I make my way to the back, a hand grabs my wrist. It was that girls from before, the one that said that I was probably wearing gloves in order to hide something.

"Why are you wearing gloves? What are you hiding?" Before I could respond and tear my wrist away from her grasp, she yanked off my glove.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! What the hell are you?! You're some kind of freak of nature! Who the hell has mouths on their hands?!" And as soon as she said that everyone looked at me thinking the same thing, freak.

TIME SKIP TO DURING LUNCH

Word spread fast and by lunch no one wanted to be friends with me because they thought that I was a freak. Since all of the tables had at least one person sitting at them, I chose to sit under a tree outside.

Suddenly, a guy with spiky black hair and nine of his friends came over to me. "Hey freak, what are you doing?" I ignored him. "Hey come on, don't ignore me freak, I was talking to you. You should be thankful that I bothered to come all the way over here to talk to you even though you are a freak." I continued to ignore him. "I think this freak needs to learn its place. Don't you all agree?" All of his friends nodded their heads in agreement.

I knew I was out numbered and there was no way I could beat them. Then I remember the clay bird in the pocket of my jacket. Like all of my art, it was make to explode. I also knew that if I threw it hard enough at them, it would explode. The only problem was that I didn't know how much it would hurt them. Taking my chances, I threw the bird at them and BOOM!

The next thing I knew, four people were people sent to the hospital. The other six were busy being scared and hiding in some corner after they were question.

I ended up getting expelled on my first day at that school because of that, but I didn't care. Not like I had any friends. Everyone hated me before they got to know me.

After I got expelled, I moved again. And again. And again. And that's how I ended up here at Hidden Leaf High School. Holding my breath, I stepped onto campus, hoping things would be better.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

**3****rd**** person POV**

Hidden Leaf High School is a high school dedicated to troubled teens. All of the students either go there because they got expelled from different schools too many times, they did something illegal, or both. In Deidara's case, she's going there because she got expelled from all of her previous schools and got into fights, some of which involved small bombs.

Knock, knock, knock. "Come in, the door is unlocked." Said a teen with a deep, monotone voice. He had blood red hair and chocolate brown eyes. His skin was pale and flawless. An oversized black jacket with red cloud outlined in white hung from his chair.

Wood carving tools and puppet parts were scattered across the large oak desk. Jars of paint filled one of the shelves on the bookcase. Completed puppets could be seen in one of the corners in the room, on top of a dark brown bookcase, and in the closet, which was slightly open making it so you can see half of a puppet. Each and every puppet in the room was handmade and looked too real. If someone were to walk into the room not knowing they were made from wood, they would most likely assume the puppets were made from human corpses.

"Hey Sasori did you hear about the new student that's coming sometime today?" A new voice asked as a teenage boy with pale blue skin and dark blue hair stepped into the room.

"Yes I did and I don't care. So leave and don't bother me because I'm working on my art."

"But-"

"Leave. Now." Sasori said with a threatening tone.

"Okay, okay I'm going." 'I guess he'll have to find out on his own that he has to share his room with the new kid. Oh well, it's not my problem. I just hope he doesn't kill the kid.' Kisame thought has he exited the room and gently closed the door.

＜（。V。）＞？

**Deidara's POV**

＜（。V。）＞？

'So this is a school for troubled teens? Maybe I'll have better luck here' I thought as I walked down the large, long path to the school. 'So far it's the same' I told myself as I looked to from side to side. Everyone's eyes were focused at me. Some were pointing and whispering to others.

Ignoring the people, I noticed that the school was actually nice looking. On both sides of the path, there was a grass lawn. Cherry blossom trees the lined up next to the concrete path. Looking forward, I noticed colourful flowers in a small path that stretched across the front of the school building.

Entering the building, I realized I had no idea where I was going and I couldn't find any signs pointing towards the principal's office. Instead of moving, I sat there trying to decide which way I should go.

"Excuse me, are you the new student?"

I turn around to see a girl with bright pink hair and green eyes. She was wearing a dark pink tank top with neon pink short skirt. She had dark pink knee high boots on. 'Great, I think she just ruined the colour pink for me.'

"Umm… yes. I'm the new student, un. My name's Deidara, un."

"Hi Deidara, my name's Sakura. Do you need help finding the principal's office?"

"Yeah."

"Okay I'll show you where it is." She replied and immediately started walking. After we turned down a few hallways, we finally were at the principal's office. As I was about to knock on the door to go in, Sakura grabbed my wrist.

"Stay away from Sasuke-kun. He's mine." She said trying to sound intimidating. 'Some one's a little possessive. I feel bad for this Sasuke guy. If he has to see her every day, he must have burned his eyes out. This girl wears too much pink. In the short time I've known her, I already wished I were blind. Maybe he's blind. Hehehe, I just realized his name sounds like sauce gay.'

"I don't know who the hell this sauce gay is, but I don't care. Now go blind somebody else with you ugliness before I blow you up, un."

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT SASUKE-KUN. AND I AM NOT UGLY!" She screamed as I knocked on the principle's door.

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that, un. Now get out of my face, un. I was serious when I said I would blow you up if you didn't leave, un." I said as my killing intent rose. I could see her trembling in fear as she slowly backed away and then turned around and started running away from me.

"You may come in." I heard a woman's voice come from the other side of the door. After pulling open the door and stepping inside, I noticed a woman who looked about 26 years old. She had blond hair and way too big breasts. "Please, take a seat. My name's Tsunade. I am the principle of this school. Here." She said handing me a cream coloured folder. "Inside is you schedule, school rules, locker number with the combination, and a map of the school. You are in room number 271. You will have a roommate, like everyone else. Your roommate will have an extra set of keys. You may go now" And with that, I stood up, remembering to thank her, and left to find my room using the map.

20 minutes. That's how long it took me to find the hallway for rooms 250-300. On my left were even numbered rooms. To my right were the even numbered rooms. Not paying attention to where I was going (because I was looking at the room numbers), I walked right into a person and fell on my ass. I looked up to see who I bumped into and was about to apologize when I noticed that the guy I bumped into had blue skin and gills. 'Maybe this school will be different.'

＜（。V。）＞？

**Kisame's POV**

Just as I was about to turn around and head back to my won room, I bumped into someone, knocking them over.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

"No it's my fault, um. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, un. Hi, my Deidara, un. I'm new here, un."

I look down to see and petite girl. She had long golden locks. Half of her hair was down and the other half was in a high ponytail. Her blue eyes put the sky to shame. Or at least I'm pretty sure both eyes are blue. I can't really tell because her left eye was hidden under a curtain and silky hair. She had a perfect hourglass like figure with two somewhat large breasts. A tight light blue shirt clung to her body. In the center of the shirt, there was a large with bird. Black fingerless gloves stretched from her hands to just below her elbows. She had black skinny jeans and black high top shows with bright blue shoelaces. Over all, she was beautiful; like an angel from heaven.

Realizing that I was staring, I quickly pulled myself together and offered her a hand. She accepted and I pulled her up.

"So you're new? Well, my name's Kisame, Nice to meet you. I should probably get going. I'll see you later. We're bound to run into each other again. Bye! And good luck" I said muttering the last part to myself.

3rd person POV

Deidara watched as Kisame walked down the before knocking on her door. "Come in, the door is unlocked. Kisame, I told you not to disturb me. What do you want now?" Sasori said rather annoyed.

"Umm… I'm not Kisame, un. I'm actually your roommate, un. Hi my name's Deidara and…" Deidara stopped talking when she finally noticed the puppets lying around the room. Since the puppets were really realistic and she didn't know they were made out of wood, she jump to a conclusion. "OH MY GOD! MY ROOMMATE'S A CREEPY MURDERER WHO MURDERS PEOPLE AND MAKES PUPPETS OUT OF THEIR BODIES, UN!"

"What the hell… they're not dead bodies, the school wouldn't allow that. They're made from wood." Sasori calmly replied not bothering to turn around.

"Oh, okay- wait a minute! You're saying if the school allowed it you would make puppets out of dead bodies, un?! What the hell is wrong with you, un?"

"I never said that. Now be quiet and let me work in peace."

Listening to her roommate, Deidara kept quiet taking the available bed, took off her shoes, and started unpacking her stuff. When she was done, she looked around the room as well the bathroom (AN: in all of the commotion, Deidara didn't notice that Sasori was a boy and Sasori didn't notice Deidara was a girl, he hasn't even seen what she looks like)

Over all, the room was dark. The walls were painted black and most of the furniture was some dark colour. The windows had dark red curtains that blocked the sun's rays. The only source of light in the room came from a small desk lamp.

One of only things in the room that wasn't dark was one of the twin size beds, which had white sheets. The other had sheets that were slightly darker than the curtains. Both of the doors (one lead to the hallway and the other to the bathroom) were painted light gray.

The bathroom itself was painted the same colour as the doors and had a dark gray counter top with a white sink. White tiles decorated the shower and there was a white toilet beside the shower. Tiles on the floor matched the counter top.

Tired from the long day, Deidara went to her bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**A/N:I never said anything but I adopted this story from someone, as you can see in the summary. I also didn't change the summary that was because I was in a rush the day I put it up. But I swear I'll change it, the ending the author also wanted, I kept that because I thought it was amazing. Anyway, the first 9 chapters I think won't change, until then I suggest you read the original. I also won't change much until then, enjoy!**


End file.
